<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smirks and Smiles by GovernorKristique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699539">Smirks and Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique'>GovernorKristique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Freak's Allure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To try and relieve some stress from her gambling debt, Linda watches a certain explicit video of Jake and Joan, and is surprised how much she likes it. <br/>Alone in the stairwell, she decides to ignore her thoughts and enjoy herself, and she does...until she's rudely interrupted with an offer she cannot refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linda Miles/Joan Ferguson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Freak's Allure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smirks and Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I said these were going to be one-shots, but this one sort of builds on the previous fic. You can still read it as a one-shot though :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Linda shouted as she burst through the heavy door to the back stairwell. The stress of dodging the bookies that kept calling was becoming too much to handle. She’d used too much force on a prisoner in the yard out of anger, sending them to medical. The astonished looks on her colleagues' faces made it clear she had gone too far. She was breaking, and everyone could see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was fucked. She owed far more than she could pay, and if she didn’t figure something out soon, they would track her down to collect. She unbuttoned the top buttons of her shirt and tried to catch her breath as she imagined all of the horrible things that could happen to her.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Get it together Smiles, you’re starting to crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she trembled. She pulled the cell phone from her pocket to check the time. She still had about 45 minutes before the next count, and Mr. Stewart had kindly relieved her from her post after her outburst in the yard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed a distraction. She hesitantly looked around to make sure she was alone in the stairwell. Confident she was alone, she opened a certain video that she hadn’t yet had the courage to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Mr. Stewart forced his tongue into the Freak’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Linda thought incredulously.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What does she have on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered. Her cheeks began to flush as she watched Jake ram Joan against the wall. Linda was surprised the sadistic woman accepted such rough treatment from a man she considered to be inferior. She bit her lip as Jake shoved his hand into Joan’s pants. Against Linda’s will, her clit started throbbing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ Smiles, you clearly need to get laid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Linda thought to herself. As she watched the Freak drop to her knees in submission, she unbuttoned her shirt a little lower, and slipped a hand into her bra. Ms. Miles was starting to get hot and bothered, and if she didn’t relieve the arousal radiating throughout her body, she might just lose it on the next prisoner to cross her path. She might not be able to quell her anger, but at least she could get herself off and relieve some stress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Joan must have hated every second of this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was something gratifying watching her colleague ram his cock into the Freak’s mouth. She had made Wentworth a living hell for everybody as both Governor and prisoner. She deserved every humiliating thrust she took. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking give it to her Jake!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Linda gasped as she watched Joan choke on her colleagues cock. A jolt coursed through her pussy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me, I guess I’m doing this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she sighed in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda unzipped her pants and urgently shoved her hand down into her knickers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is screwed up…I’m so wet...what does that say about me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. She rubbed her glistening clit with rapid speed as she swallowed her moans. She arched her back into the cold cement, and pushed two fingers into her slick entrance. “Fucking hell,” she gasped as she fucked herself hard. She was angry and stressed out, and needed release, even if that came at the expense of her dignity. She felt a tightness building in her cunt, and she knew she was close. She gripped the phone tight and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Ms. Miles,” a taunting voice startled her. Linda gasped and yanked her hand out of her pants as the cell phone clattered to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joan Ferguson rounded the corner of the stairwell, with a mischievous grin on her face. “Rough day Linda?” she smirked. Ms. Miles swallowed nervously as she tried to discreetly button her pants. Joan bent down to retrieve the phone, cocking her eyebrow at Linda’s choice of erotica. She moved towards Linda, and gently put the phone back in her pocket. “You know Ms. Miles, if you were really that curious about my more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sensual</span>
  </em>
  <span> side, all you had to do was ask,” she purred as she grabbed Linda’s hand. She gazed into Linda’s eyes with a playful wink, and took her two slick fingers in her mouth, tasting the essence of her desire. Linda was stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself. My sincerest apologies for interrupting,” she drawled as she licked her lips. Linda shook her head and aggressively pulled her hand away. “Get the fuck away from me Freak! You aren’t even supposed to be here, I could slot you for missing your work detail,” she threatened through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yes I suppose you could,” Joan replied in amusement. “But you won’t. You don’t care that I’m breaking the rules, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> care that I’m breaking everything you thought you knew about your…” she clicked her tongue, searching for the right words, “Sexuality? Desires? Fantasies? Stop me when I’m getting warmer,” she provoked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a dyke Joan. I fuck men, and I like it. I’m just surprised that you do,” she sneered “I always took you for a muff diver”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies Ms. Miles, I didn’t mean to make assumptions,” she tutted as she slowly paced. “So it’s Jake you’re drawn to. What is it about him, hmmm? His stubby hands? His thin lips? The way the curve of his ass is covered with body hair?” Joan teased. Linda wrinkled her nose in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm not that either. Your attractions must be a little more unconventional then…” Linda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of Lin-da...it appears you and I have more in common than you think. Tell me then, what is it? Do you get off on watching a power struggle? Does the sight of me sitting on Jake’s pathetic face turn you on?” she provoked as she backed Linda into the wall. Joan rested both of her hands on either side of Linda’s head as she curiously scanned the blonde woman’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off Joan!” Linda shoved her away. She drew her collapsable baton from her belt and flicked it open. Impressed, Joan stared at the baton at its’ full length and waited. “Now what are you planning to do with that, my dear?” Joan snickered. “It seems you too, get off on power. Or, you would, if you were competent enough to assert your control in any meaningful way,” she spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linda gripped the other end of the baton and pushed it against Joan’s throat, backing her into the concrete. She leaned her weight into the baton as her brow furrowed and her breathing heaved in her chest. “Shut your fucking whore mouth Joan,” she growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Joan’s cold hand grab her cunt through her prison-issue trousers. “Make me,” Joan taunted as she struggled for air. She slipped her hand down Ms. Miles’ pants and gently played with the wet, throbbing clit that welcomed her touch. The guard bit her lip as she struggled to maintain the pressure on Joan’s neck. “You know, there’s a thin line between rage and desire Linda. You can hate me and still want to fuck me..” the Russian beauty purred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linda released Joan and smacked her hand away as she stepped back in disgust and confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Freak, who does she think she is</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Linda thought. “I’m not fucking you Joan. Go find some stupid bimbo to entertain with your twisted fantasies,” she retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, fair enough Ms. Miles. You never were one to give in to seduction,” Joan grinned as she reached into her pocket. She held a thick roll of cash in her hand as she arrested Linda with her gaze, “you always were more responsive to...</span>
  <em>
    <span>financial </span>
  </em>
  <span>stimulation”. Linda’s mouth fell open as Joan rolled the wad around in her palms. “It’s enough to cover your debts, with a little extra for your next round at the ponies,” Joan tempted. Linda froze, unable to speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she know? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What, surprised? Ms. Miles, surely you didn’t think you’re the only correctional officer around here that can be bought. I do pay well for information after all…” Joan trailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking bitch you know that?” Linda grumbled as she watched the solution to all of her problems dangle in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’ll it be Smiles? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How far are you willing to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How much is your last </span>
  <em>
    <span>shred</span>
  </em>
  <span> of dignity worth to you?” Joan whispered as she tucked a strand of hair behind the guard’s ear. Linda tensed as shivers ran down her spine from the evil woman’s touch. “Please, you’ve let complete imbeciles fuck you for far less. And we’ve already established that you want me. Your dripping cunT betrays your feeble attempts to lie...” Joan rasped. Linda let out a frustrated sigh. She was running out of time to deal with her bookies, and it was only a matter of time before she got seriously hurt. She had no other option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joan gently kissed Ms. Miles’ neck. “You have my proposition. Now, do I have your consent?” she whispered. “Fine,” Linda seethed in anger. This was all so screwed up, but she couldn’t deny that she found the raven-haired older woman oddly alluring. Joan dropped the wad of cash into Ms. Miles’ pocket and gripped her tie. She pulled Ms. Miles’ face towards her own as she leaned in to her lips. “Good…” she trailed as she traced the cut of Linda’s chin with her finger. “Now try to relax a little. We’re all twisted Lin-da. You may loathe me, but lust is a little more complicated,” she slipped her hand inside Ms. Miles’ shirt. Despite the pulsing in her cunt, Linda tensed her muscles as Joan pushed the cup of her bra aside. Joan arched her eyebrow and looked into Linda’s angry eyes with amusement. “Stop overthinking it Ms. Miles. You’re allowed to like this,” Joan purred as she took Linda’s hardened nipple into her mouth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shower Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Linda tilted her head back as Joan swirled her tongue around her sensitive nipple. Vera kept scheduling Ms. Miles to work overtime, forcing her to cancel dates with attractive young men. She’d been yearning for some attention for awhile now, and while she despised Joan Ferguson, she had to admit the bitch knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan trailed her tongue up Ms. Miles’ chest, and sank her teeth into the blonde’s neck. Linda moaned from the pain as her clit throbbed again. Joan brought her hands to Linda’s face, sliding her fingers behind her ears and drawing her closer. She pressed her lips against Linda’s and licked her bottom lip for permission to enter. Ms. Miles’ parted her lips and allowed herself to be taken by the former governor’s intoxicating presence. She pulled Joan’s hair tie out and relished the spiced apple fragrance of her onyx hair as it cascaded down her shoulders. She tossed her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her closer, pressing her half-exposed tits into the older woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time someone touched you?” Joan whispered. Linda pursed her lips and gripped the prisoner’s hair, “none of your fucking business Joan. Get on with it,” she snapped, releasing the jet black tresses from her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Joan smirked. “Here’s how this is going to work. You’re going to give me what I want, and if I think I’ve gotten my money’s worth, I’ll give you what you crave,” she taunted as she released Linda’s blonde locks from the elastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Ms. Miles huffed. “And what is it that you want exactly?” she interrogated. She was trying to keep her stoic demeanour, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous. Joan silently pulled her teal sweatshirt over her head, revealing a tight white t-shirt underneath that hugged the contours of her body in all the right places. She unhooked her bra and pulled the straps through her sleeves, keeping her t-shirt on. “First time with a woman, correct?” Joan asked. “Yeah…” Linda replied sheepishly, trying not to stare too obviously at Joan’s aroused nipples poking through her shirt. Joan traced the cupid’s bow of her lips “Then I want you to explore my body. Pleasure me how you think I want you to,” she gently kissed the side of Ms. Miles mouth. She was confused; she knew Joan got off on taking control and dominating her partners. Why was she being so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>vanilla</span>
  </em>
  <span>, about this? “You don’t want...to dominate me?” Linda asked. “There’s lots of time for that my dear. But for now, I want to see what you do to me naturally. There’s so much I can teach you…” Joan murmured into Linda’s neck. “I also like the idea of being the first woman to fuck you,” she whispered with a playful smile, leaving gentle kisses along her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were startled by a loud bang at the bottom of the stairwell, as the door swung open and quick footsteps made their way up towards the hot and bothered women. Panicked, they locked eyes as Joan calculated what to do. “Showers, third floor,” she mouthed as she gathered her clothing and slipped soundlessly out the door. Linda quickly buttoned her shirt and followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda cautiously pushed the door open to the showers and looked around the empty space. “Joan?” she whispered. Linda locked the door behind her and hit the light switch, leaving only the dim glow of the emergency lights. Intrigued by the sound of a faint stream of water, she slowly pulled back the shower curtain; revealing Joan’s curvaceous body, naked except for her drenched white t-shirt. Linda’s mouth fell open as her eyes were drawn to the former governor’s stiff nipples clinging to the wet cotton. Her eyes wandered down, and her heartbeat quickened as she saw Joan gently massaging her clit, teasing herself. She arched her hips and bit her lip as Linda began undressing. She unbuttoned her shirt and stepped out of her shoes. She unhooked her bra, capturing Joan’s attention as the swell of her breasts lightly bounced once they were freed. She pushed her pants down and rolled off her socks. Standing there in only her panties, she hesitated. With a sultry smile, Joan bit the tip of her finger and peered at Ms. Miles with lust in her eyes. “Wait,” she interjected. “Turn around, and take them off. Slowly.” Linda blushed as she obeyed, giving the former governor an unobstructed view of her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda pulled the shower curtain back as she joined the Russian vixen. As the warm water cascaded over her body, the blonde officer gave in to her instincts and kissed Joan with such passion it was almost as if she were trying to consume the woman. She pushed her thigh between the raven’s legs, and massaged her ample breasts. Her soft moans indicated Joan liked it, so Linda broke their kiss and cupped her mound, gently rubbing back and forth. “Yes Ms. Miles,” Joan moaned. She grasped the officer’s hand, and guided her upwards towards her clit. “Slow at first, hmm?” she instructed with an encouraging nod. Linda followed her lead and let her fingers explore. She slowly rubbed Joan’s clit with her thumb as she teased her glistening slit with her fingers. “Fuck,” Joan moaned breathlessly, “you enjoy teasing me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the older woman’s thighs as she drew closer to the tempting heat radiating from Joan’s core. She swirled her tongue around her sweet clit, her own cunt pulsing as the former governor’s moans got louder and more desperate. “Linda,” she gasped as she rocked her hips against the blonde woman’s face, “give me more, please,” she whimpered as she grasped the back of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda pushed one finger into the woman’s wanting cunt; surprised at how tight and hot she was. Between licks, she looked up at the tantalizing goddess for guidance, “more?” she mumbled. Joan nodded vigorously as Linda slipped a second finger into her delicious cunt. Joan gasped in ecstasy and began to quiver. Linda licked her clit harder and eased a third finger into her entrance as the Russian woman began to unravel “Oh God, keep going!” Joan grabbed the sides of the stall to steady herself as the first wave crashed through her hot sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me Joan!” Ms. Miles demanded as she pumped her fingers in and out. Linda’s lips curled into a smile as she watched the woman who had terrorized Wentworth prison for years fall apart at her touch. The dark-haired seductress looked quite beautiful when she was helplessly losing control of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Joan gasped, trying to steady her breath. “You surprised me Linda. Maybe I don’t have as much to teach you as I thought,” she grinned. She grabbed Linda under the chin and pulled her up to meet her gaze. “I must say I’m impressed. Did you...like it?” Joan asked quizzically. Ms. Miles hesitantly nodded as she tried to look away. “Good. Now, let’s see if you’re as tightly wound as you seem, hmm?” she murmured playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan wasted no time indulging the blonde woman’s desires. She pushed Linda against the wall, and dropped to her knees, admiring the young woman’s freshly waxed mound. “Another cancelled date, hmm?” she teased. Before Linda could respond, Joan forcefully took the officer’s wet slit in her mouth. “Christ!  Fuck...mmm...” Linda stammered.  Joan traced the inner contours of her folds with her masterful tongue, and rubbed her clit between her fingers. Linda closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her golden hair, enjoying the sensations pulsating throughout her body. “God you’re fucking delicious,” Joan mumbled, her voice dripping with lust. Linda’s cunt tightened as she tried to hold out; she didn’t want to give Joan the satisfaction of making her come so quickly and easily. Mercifully, Joan stopped. “Turn around, and bend at your hips,” she ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda rested her cheek against the cold linoleum as she arched her back. Joan grabbed her hips with both hands, and pushed Linda’s legs open a little more. She gave Linda a hard, but playful, spank on the ass. She grinned mischievously as Linda flinched and her fair skin began to flush. She lightly touched the back of Linda’s neck, and traced her spine with her finger all the way down to her hips. Linda was squirming ever so slightly, and Joan knew she was desperate for the older woman to give her release. She spanked her again, “Someone’s impatient…” she drawled, “tell me what you want,” she purred. This was the most sexually frustrated Linda had been in a long time, and she was desperate. “You know what I want Joan,” she retorted as she rolled her eyes. “I want to hear you say it, Ms. Miles” she mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard, and I want you to fuck me fast. I want to come all over your fingers. And then, I want to watch you suck them clean,” Ms. Miles shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan was intrigued by Linda’s assertiveness. She was drawn to women who knew what they wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” she purred as she pushed three fingers inside Linda’s hot cunt. She fucked her hard, her fingers going deeper every time. She kept time with Linda’s shallow desperate breaths as she lingered on the edge. “Faster, please…” Linda pleaded. Happy to oblige, Joan quickened her speed and sank her teeth into the younger woman’s shoulder as she found her release. Linda rocked her hips and rode out her orgasm, as waves of pleasure came crashing over her body again and again. As she came down from the high, she was surprised to see Joan had kept her promise. Linda watched as the dark-eyed vixen eased her fingers into her mouth one by one, gazing innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ she’s hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sierra two to sierra four, we need you in H block for the count. What’s your twenty?” Vera’s voice rang throughout the walkie talkie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Linda looked around the showers, unsure of what to do. Joan tossed a towel her way, “here, dry off and get dressed. Quickly!” Joan barked. “Joan my hair is drenched, they’ll be sus!” she fumbled to clasp her bra back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me some credit Ms. Miles, I’m not stupid.” Joan grinned wickedly as she pulled her sweater over her head. “Quick, hit me. Hard, if you can,” Joan demanded. Linda stared at her quizzically, “you want to lose your job? Fucking do it Lin-da,” she taunted. “You just whored yourself out to a ‘psychopath’ you claim to hate. How much of a cheap slut does that make you? Channel your rage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linda wound her fist back and sent it flying straight into Joan’s jaw.  She stumbled back and fell into one of the stalls. Linda shocked herself with the level of force she hadn’t intended to use.   “Shit Linda I said hit me, not knock me out,” she spat blood. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linda there is no time. Focus. Actually, this could work,” Joan said as she let the blood in her mouth run down the front of her sweater. “Now hit the panic button and say I’ve been attacked,” she instructed as she tore rips in her t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sierra four to sierra two, I need assistance in the third floor showers. Ferguson’s been attacked, she’s banged up pretty badly,” Linda muttered into the walkie as she hit the panic button. She turned the shower on, soaking herself and Joan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do this again sometime,” she grinned, massaging Joan’s cheek quickly before the guards arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting Ms. Miles, I never took you as one to get off on being a paid </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’d love to have a go at that tight ass of yours,” Joan purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need one last touch, I’m sorry for this,” Linda apologized as she dug her fingernails into Joan’s cheek and scratched hard enough to draw blood. Joan winced as the burning sensation travelled across her jawline. “Apologies are a sign of weakness Ms. Miles,” she drawled. “Besides, I rather liked it,” she winked playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>